Weakening Seal
by Emfanissa
Summary: Nico has a seal on him he knows nothing about. Hades seeing that the seal is weakening, accepts Hecate's offer to protect Nico. Now Nico has to enroll in Hogwarts. Set in 5th year. Title changed from ' The Darkness of Humanity '
1. Chapter 1

**3rd person pov.**

Hades sat on his throne in the underworld, internally debating if he should take action. Nico´s seal had begun leaking some of his true powers, the problem was if he should tell his son that. Nico was powerful, _very powerful,_ he could very well compete with him one day in power.

Footsteps dragged him out of his thoughts as Hecate walked into the throneroom. Hades frowned " Lady Hecate, what is your business here? " Hecate laughed " Well, you see. Lord Hades, it has come to my attention that your son´s seal is weakening, and therefor leaking some of his powers. I want to help. " Hades frowned even more " And how do you intend to do that? And what do you want for doing it? " Hecate smiled " I have been having some problems in the wizarding world, and I want your son to help me eliminate the problem. And I´ll send him away to the wizarding world, where Zeus won´t take notice of him. " Hades´ eyes widened.

A place Nico would go unnoticed, well almost unnoticed. It sounded almost too good. Hades sighed.

" How will he do that? " Hades was very curious, no matter how hard a front he may have. He still cared deeply for his son.

Hecate chuckled " He will destroy some horcruxes, and kill Tom Marvolo Riddle and protect Harry Potter, double kill. Right? " Hades nodded.

It was perfect. Nico would be safe, and that annoying pest would die. He would have to contact Nico about this. But it would be disguised as a mission, so neither Nico or Zeus would get suspicous.

" I accept your conditions. "

 **Okay so this was just a sneak peek, the actual chapters are going to be much longer than this.**

 **Please review if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico POV.**

Nico knew something was wrong. Lately his powers had increased dramatically, and he hated it. He knew that was the reason everybody avoided him, they were scared, no, they were _terrified_. They acted as if he was a monster, wich he obviously wasn´t, ´cause if he was, he would already be a pile of golden dust.

The son of Hades walked around in the forest beside the camp, he was _bored_. He had absolutely _nothing_ to do. An anger bubbled in his chest. Just because of that he suddenly became very powerful, his former friends decided to ignore him. All because of his _powers_!

If anyone saw him right now, what they would see, would definetily be a sulking emo. That´s what they would think, at least any mortal would think that.

Nico walked back to the camp, and went to cabin 13. He flopped down on the bed with black silk sheets. And fell into the underworld, in his dreams.

 _Nico bowed down before his father, Lord Hadres." You have summoned me, Father? " Hades nodded. " I have … a mission for you. You must go to the wizarding world, protect a boy called Harry Potter. He must not know about your mission, and while you do that, you also need to destroy the horcruxes and kill their creator, Tom M. Riddle. Do you accept? " Nico looked dazed. Wizards? Like the hocus-pocus kind? Hecate walked into the throneroom, nodding in acknowdledgement at Hades. " And I am going to bless you with magic powers! " She beamed at Nico, who honestly was getting a bit scared. But who wouldn´t get a bit scared when the goddess of magic looked like she just got a present she had waited for. Hecate walked up to Nico, and studied him. Like she was evaluating him, before she grinned and then then bore her hand through his chest and touched his heart, but there was no pain, and no blood. A relaxing sensation filled Nico as a light power rushed through him, so diffrent from what he was used to. " Now then, I´ve blessed you with quite powerful magic. Now all we need to do, is make you use ' accidentel' magic. And say that you were found late. But since you were so powerful you got in 5th grade! And use the mist if neccesary. " Hecate said really quickly. Was that really how it worked? Nico honestly had some doubts about the plan to get him into...where exactly? " Excuse me, Lady Hecate. But what am I supposed to get into. It sounds suspiciously much like a school..." Nico was nervous, he did **not** want to go to a school. " Well of course it is. Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. " Hecate simply said, crushing all of Nico´s hopes. Damn it. Well hopefully it won´t be as bad as normal schools. Hades coughed and said. " Hecate aren´t you quite well known in the wizarding world? Couldn´t you just then say that Nico has been trained under you, but now you want him to go to an actual school. And you chose Hogwarts? " Hecate looked like a kicked puppy, and reluctantly agreed. " That is a better idea than mine. " Yay. A not so complicated plan to get into this... Pigwarts. " Then I will go talk with the headmaster. He will probraly send someone to pick you up, so just be at Kingscross station, in London. " The dream faded..._

Nico found himself drenched in sweat from the dream. Does it always have to be like this?

He got up and dressed himself. Before he let the shadows engulf him and shadowtravelled to Kingscross station in London. Nico found a bench to sit on as he watched life on the Train station. It was something he lately had found a fondness for, watching other people´s life go by. As his own almost stood still. Well not anymore, now the son of Hades had a quest to complete.

 **So here´s the next chapter, I just couldn´t wait to update. Because I´ve been so excited for the positive review´s I just had to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's POV**

As Nico sat on the bench in Kingcross station, he saw some pretty interesting people. But the man missing a leg, and an eye, whom looked like he were looking for something, or someone. Were probably one of the most interesting. No definetily the most interesting. So when the absolutely ridiculous idea that he might be the one sent to pick him up, Nico almost dismissed it. Almost being the keyword. So he did what any son of Hades with a bit of logic would do, take a closer look at his soul. The first thing Nico saw, was that the soul was magical, it was definetily less than the Hecate kids magic but it was there. It were also slightly diffrent, it felt like that these wizards had to use something to channel their power through, or else it would be too weak to do proper spells.

So Nico decided that he must be the one sent to pick him up, and got off the bench and cautiously walked towards the man. The Ghost King heard the man mutter something that sounded vaguely like " How the bloody hell am I supposed to find this ' Nico di Angelo ', without even knowing what he looks like...". Nico decided to make his presence public for the man, and asked " Are you the one here to pick me up? ". The man looked slightly startled, and in a second had a stick pointed at him. The suspicion was clear in his voice as he asked " Your name? ". It was obvious this guy had been through a lot, and that had made him constantly guarded. " Nico di Angelo. You are the one supposed to pick me up, right? " The man reluctantly lowered his stick. ' _No Nico, it's a wand_ ' A voice resounded in his head, ' Hecate? ' Nico tried asking. He, of course, got no answer. She was probably just annoyed that he called it a stick, not a wand. " Alastor Moody. Follow me. " So, Nico followed him.

They walked out of the station, to a more secluded area. And Nico had just begun to think that it might have been a magical mugger that he followed, but then again probably not. So when Moody held out his arm, with an eyebrow raised. Nico only hesitated for a moment before taking it. It had an instant effect, and Nico was slightly reminded of shadowtravel. Though this was probably more like him being squeezed through a way too small tube. He then decided that he liked shadowtravelling way more.

When they reappeared they were standing a good way from a giant castle, a lake besides it. _Oh Joy_. This was going to be so much fun, note the sarcasm in the nonexistent voice. " This is as far as I'm going to take you. " Nico glanced back at Moody and saw that he was already gone. So with a sigh he began walking up to the castle. When he reached the entrance to the castle, there was a woman who were standing, probably waiting for him. " You must be Mr. di Angelo, am I correct? " After an affirmative nod she continued. " Good, now behind these doors the headmaster is making his speech. When he announces you joining us you will be sorted. Then you will sit with your new housemates and they will show you the dorms, and then it's just school for the rest of the year. " She led Nico through the doors and left him standing with a bunch of kids. Like small kids, probably first years. Nico noted, quite unhappily, that people were whispering, and pointing at him. But, yes. Of course he looked out of place with a bunch of first years. As the first years, one after another had to put on a hat, he guessed they were being sorted. When none were left he just stood out even more. "And we are very happy to have a new wizard joining us here at Hogwarts. Who will join the 5th years. May I present you Mr. Nico di Angelo. " An applause sounded, and Nico sat on the chair. A mask of indiffrence on his face. Never show weakness. That was something he always had to do.

" _Let me see... a demigod! It's been an awful long while since I've sorted one of your kind. One of the big three, a son of Hades. And you're powerful, very powerful indeed. Now where am I supposed to put you?_ " Nico felt the hat go deeper into his memories, a picture of Bianca flashed for a second " _You've been through very much, you would do anything for those you hold dear._ " A picture of Percy. " _You do not forgive easily, even though you know deep down he was not to blame._ " Nico decided to steer the hat way from his more painful memories " _Your hatred is strong, just as you are strongly hated by many people. And even though that you know and understand their reason for hating you, you can't help but hate that they hate you because of who your father is. You believe that people should learn not to judge people on their godly parent, but you know that's never going to happen. Now. You are very cunning, and a good actor. Though you are also very brave, but you do not behave as a Gryffindor. You manipulate people, easily too. And I know that you've let me into your mind, because you could've easily have blocked me. What, you thought I wouldn't notice? I think that the house for you would be..."_

" Slytherin! " A loud applause rang through the room, the green house clapping the loudest. So Nico assumed that would be where he were going to be. As Nico walked down to sit at the green table, ot the Slytherin table, he noticed a trio of teenagers, from the red table glaring at him. The prejudice is strong even in the wizarding world, and here it seemed to be directed towards slytherins. So of course, Nico glared back. It was a very watered down glare, but it still made them flinch and look away. Nico resisted the urge to laugh, it was obvious that they were important. And what happened to the black haired ones _nose?_

As he looked around the table, he saw a blonde haired boy looking at the black haired one, or more specifically his nose, with smugness all over his face. Jeez. No wonder there was prejudice towards slytherins.

 **Okay. So I just want to say that I have absolutely no excuse for updating this late ( Please don't kill me ), other than I haven't had any inspiration and I didn't want to force myself to make any chapters because they probably won't be good ( But they're already not ).**

 **So I hope my nonexistent readers will continue to read this...thing.**


	4. Notice

Hello dear readers.

So, as many of you have noticed I haven't been active lately. But don't worry I have absolutely no intention to stop writing this story.

The problem is that my computer basically died, went over to the other side. Hopefully in the fields of punishment for all the lagging it had done in it's time.

I'm getting a new computer around Christmas, and then I will begin writing again.

I'm sorry that it took so long to give you a notice about what was happening, but I had to work up the courage to ask my mum if I could borrow her computer.

Please don't give up one me, Emfanissa.


End file.
